


The Kitty Pryde Project

by templefugate



Series: 3 Sentence Drabbles [9]
Category: Shazam! (2019)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Canon Disabled Character, Drabble, Gen, Missing Scene, One Shot, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-12 22:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18456323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: Captain Sparkle Finger's 94567th power test: walking through walls.





	The Kitty Pryde Project

"So you can't walk through walls."

"I kind of figured that," Billy replied, rubbing his forehead.

"Well," Freddy responded, turning his phone off and slipping it into his pocket, "you never know."

**Author's Note:**

> Please... DC... I need a sequel... Now....


End file.
